1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel injection device for an internal combustion engine, with a housing, with a recess provided in the housing, and with at least two valve elements disposed coaxial to each other in the recess, which each cooperate with a corresponding valve seat and are each associated with a corresponding fuel outlet opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fuel injection device of the type with which this invention is concerned is known from DE 40 23 223 A1, which has disclosed a fuel injector for internal combustion in which two valve needles are disposed coaxial to each other. The two valve needles each have a pressure surface which delimits a pressure chamber that is connected to a respective flow conduit through which fuel can flow to the pressure chamber. The pressure surfaces are oriented in such a way that when they are subjected to pressure, the valve needles lift away from their respectively associated seats, thus unblocking corresponding outlet openings at the end of the injector. The valve needles can be triggered independently of each other via the two flow conduits, which are independent of each other.
The object of the current invention is to modify a fuel injection device for an internal combustion engine of the type mentioned at beginning so that it is as simple and compact as possible.
This object is attained with a fuel injection device of the type mentioned at the beginning in that a shared valve device is provided, which has at least three switched positions and influences the position of the valve elements.